


Tugging on His Collar

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Explorations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Draco's main kink in this is making Harry feel good lbr, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinky, Kinky Harry, Kinky Harry Potter, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, choking kink but softer, collar kink, kinky fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco and Harry continue to explore their kinks.





	Tugging on His Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanTheRidiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheRidiculous/gifts).



> Belated happy birthday, Dean, and thank you for inspiring me to write this <3

Draco loved seeing Harry wear the collar he had bought for him, especially when he had been the one to put it on him. He also loved it when Harry let him take it off again at the end of the day or whenever they went out, the vulnerability Harry showed whenever he did. He loved touching it, too, letting his fingers rest on both Harry’s skin and the leather of the collar or even just tracing the line of the ring. But there was something else he wanted to do.

“Harry,” he said when there were curled up on the couch together, comfortable as can be. “I want to try something new to do with this.” He gently brushed his fingers over the collar.

A few seconds ticked by before Harry said, “Okay. Go ahead.”

Draco caught Harry’s eyes and then held his gaze as he slipped two of his fingers into the ring on the front of the collar. When Harry didn’t show any signs of discomfort, he tugged gently on it.

Harry smiled at him. “I like it. But don’t tug too hard or on the back of the collar. And…”

“Yes?” Draco pulled his fingers out of the ring again and began caressing Harry’s neck instead to make him feel more comfortable.

“I’d like to look at you when you do it? I think it… heightened the experience a little when you held my gaze just now.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

 

~~~

 

“I want to buy you another collar, one that’s better for tugging,” Draco said when they were in London a few days later and approaching the small shop where Harry had found his first collar.

“Is the one I already have not good for tugging?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers over his neck where his collar had been resting until they had left their flat. He really liked wearing it, at least as long as he was alone with Draco, so much so that wearing it had almost become a habit while they were at home. “I mean, you do it all the time now and it seems to be fine.”

Draco stopped walking and shook his head. “It’s not bad,” he said as he turned towards Harry. “But with that one I have to slip my fingers between your neck and the collar, which is a tight fit and might even trigger you. I don’t want that to happen.”

Harry felt warmth spread in his chest at Draco’s easy explanation. It felt amazing to have someone who was concerned about his boundaries long before he crossed them.

“Do you think they have ones made of green leather?” Harry asked and continued walking towards the shop.

 

They did have collars made of dyed-green leather in a variety of styles. Draco reached for a simple looking one that had a metal ring attached to the front and held it out to Harry.

“What do you think of this one?”

“It looks nice,” Harry said and ran his hand over the leather. It had a similar feel to the one he already owned. “Can I try it on?” he asked the store clerk who had shown them where to find the dyed-leather collars.

“Go ahead,” she said and gestured for him to put it on.

Draco took the collar back from Harry and fastened it around Harry’s neck, loose enough that Harry wouldn’t feel choked.

“How does it feel?” Draco asked gently and ran his fingers over the edges of the collar.

“It’s… nice,” Harry settled on. “It’s not so different to my other collar. I thought it might put too much pressure on my throat but it’s comfortable like this. Would you tug on it, so I know what that feels like?”

Draco looked at the clerk to see whether she might have anything against it. She didn’t seem phased by it, Harry guessed she had seen much weirder things, so Draco slipped his fingers into the ring hanging off the front of the collar and gave it a light tug.

“You were right,” Harry said and watched a satisfied smile spread on Draco’s face. “This is much better for tugging.” Then he turned towards the clerk. “We’ll take it.”

 

Harry gave a relieved sigh when they reappeared in the living room of their flat. It had made him feel vulnerable to have someone other than Draco see him wearing a collar, even though it had only been for a minute before he had taken it off again to pay for it, and it felt good to be back home again.

“Harry?” Draco asked and Harry turned to face him. “What do you need?”

Harry sighed again. Sometimes it annoyed him how observant Draco was when it came to his moods, but right now he could only appreciate it. “Just you… your hand around my neck…” Harry said quietly. He had barely even finished the sentence before Draco’s hand slowly closed around his throat and the by now familiar feeling of safety swept through him. Draco slowly led him over to the closest wall and Harry gratefully leaned against it as he grounded himself again.

“Thank you…” he breathed when he felt like himself again.

Draco smiled softly at him and started caressing his neck. “You’re welcome. Is there anything else I can do?”

“Kiss me?” Harry said, more a suggestion than a demand.

Draco’s smile grew wider and he tightened his grip around Harry’s neck a little before he leaned in and gave Harry a lingering kiss.

“I love you,” Harry said, or sighed, rather. He had known it for some time now, but this was the first time he felt brave enough to say it.

Draco had only pulled away a few inches after their kiss, so Harry could see every slight move of his face as his expression moved from happiness to surprise and back to happiness in the span of a second. Then Draco reached up with his free hand and cupped Harry’s cheek.

“I love you, too.”

Harry turned his head and kissed Draco’s palm. “I want to wear my new collar. Would you buckle it?” he asked. He finally felt settled enough to wear it and he wanted to know what it felt like when Draco tugged on it now that they were in private.

“Of course,” Draco said. He slowly pulled away from Harry and went over to where he had dropped their shopping earlier. He took the collar out of the smallest of the bags and brushed over the leather almost reverently before he brought it to Harry who was still leaning against the wall. His hands were gentle and careful as he clasped the collar around Harry’s neck again. When he was done, he let his fingers trace over the edges of the collar until they reached the front.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Draco said and looked at Harry with admiration Harry wasn’t sure he deserved. “The green leather makes your eyes look even more mesmerizing.”

Harry felt himself blush. He was slowly getting used to receiving compliments from Draco but that didn’t mean he knew how to accept them.

“So beautiful.” Draco brushed his thumb over Harry’s cheek. “And _I_ get to kiss you.”

“Sounds like you got very lucky,” Harry teased because he didn’t know how else to deal with the compliments.

“Yes, very lucky indeed,” Draco agreed and pulled Harry into another kiss. When Draco tugged on his collar, Harry sighed into their kiss. _Yes_ , he thought, getting another collar had been an excellent idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
